<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lie Detector by k_smut_fanaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370405">The Lie Detector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_smut_fanaddict/pseuds/k_smut_fanaddict'>k_smut_fanaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovestruck in the City (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Korean Drama, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, First In The Fandom, Insipred by Arthdal Chronicles (TV), Inspired by Black Swan (BTS), Inspired by Crash Landing on You (TV), Inspired by Itaewon Class (TV), Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Internal Monologue, International Fanworks Day 2021, K-Smut, Korean Characters, Mentioned Ji Chang Wook (Actor), Mentioned Kim Ji Won (Actress), Mentioned Park Seo Joon, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Doubt, Shameless Smut, Small Fandom Big Bang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_smut_fanaddict/pseuds/k_smut_fanaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to #k-smut</p><p>Park Jae-Won finally figures out a way to get Lee Eun-Oh ... talking.</p><p> <br/>An alternative ending to episode 14.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Eun-Oh | Park Jae-Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lie Detector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annyeonghaseo, fellow kdramaddicts!</p><p>Welcome to the fandom for Lovestruck in the City!</p><p>This is the first fanfic EVER WRITTEN for Lovestruck in the City #LITC. It's also the first fanfic I’ve ever posted to AO3! Please leave comments (or Korean language specific spelling / advice) if you are so moved! I'd also love to hear your requests for future #LITC stories! </p><p>Happy International Fanworks Day 2021! #IFDChallenge2021 #IFD2021</p><p>Thank you for stopping by!</p><p>LITC is a 17-episode k-drama series airing January 2020 - February 2021 in Korea and on Netflix. This fresh series utilizes a documentary-style aesthetic and co-stars the talented Kim Ji Won (Descendants of the Sun, Arthdal Chronicles and Fight My Way) and the handsome Ji Chang Wook (Suspicious Partner, Healer, K2). The leads and charming support cast portrays a tight knit crew of young adults struggling to navigate the world of work, money and romance in the city of Seoul, Korea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lee Eun-Oh. Do you still have feelings for me?”</p><p>Dumbstruck and breathless from their second kiss in the alleyway, Lee Eun-Oh stares mutely up at Park Jae-Won, her dark eyes pulling him in and out to sea like a deadly riptide. </p><p>He knows better, so why is he still here? </p><p>Why force an explanation she so desperately doesn’t want to give?<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Lee Eun-Oh is torn into pieces across the timeline. </p><p>On one hand, she wishes she could time travel back to any of the millions of moments she’d shared with Jae-Won on the island, and the millions of chances she’d overlooked to put it right. </p><p>What if she’d told him her story that first night in bed? </p><p>What if she’d just told him when he’d asked her to marry him? (Instead of making a game out of it, when she knew in her gut he was falling for her, and just maybe, so was she.)</p><p>What if she’d given him a letter at the airport, explaining everything? She could’ve asked for forgiveness, and then waited for him that day on the third stone at the Cheonggyecheon bridge with courage in her heart.</p><p>On the other hand, she wishes she'd never been born. </p><p>It certainly would have been easier to have never existed at all than to wade through this muck up of a life. </p><p>If she’d never existed, she never would have met Park Jae-Won. She never would have run away to an island and lived under an alias. There’d be no anxiety about making rent or defaulting, again, on her student loans. No more flunking interviews, floundering for direction, or being fed up with infuriating dead-end jobs and even more infuriating bosses. No more working around the clock just to live paycheck to paycheck. No more walking in on her fiancé fucking another woman. No more disguising the tears in her voice when she lies through her teeth to her mother and says, “oh, I’m doing just fine.”<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>When she looks away from him, again, Jae-Won feels his fuse ignite. </p><p>He can’t put into words what he can’t understand, and so he chooses to bridge the distance between them the only way he knows how: bodily. He grabs her by the shoulders with a grunt and kisses her even more forcefully against the car. Closing the last space between his hips and hers, his knee slowly slips between her thighs to create a suggestive pressure against her center. He’s rewarded with a change in her breath: a surprised gasp, followed by deepening sighs just south of moaning. His cock hardens at the sound...</p><p>It made Jae Won crazy, finally feeling Yoon Seo Na - no, fuck it, Lee Eun-Oh, against his body once more, after all this time. She shivered under his touch, molecular and electric and nubile, seeming to hang from his lips with every frenzied kiss… And those tell-tale eyes of hers that told him everything she wouldn’t say, without a word. That she burned for him, for his touch, despite her best attempts to conceal it.<br/>
………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Eun-Oh didn’t blame herself for withholding information from him at the beginning. </p><p>What the hell did she owe some one night stand she may never see again? </p><p>It’s not like she’d gone out looking for commitment. It was Jae-Won who’d assumed sex meant love and felt entitled to her attention. He’s the one who’d insisted on following her around like a needy puppy, taking out the trash for her and shading her face from the sun with his own big, dumb, strong and capable hands - fuck her, she was getting distracted.</p><p>Had loving him and being loved by him for two months healed something in her that had broken? Yes. </p><p>But did she owe him anything? No.</p><p>She’d just wanted one night of no-strings-attached, casual sex for the first time in her life! Just one night to forget herself, without worrying whether she was being too frigid or too forward or just being a tease. She wanted to live in a world where she didn’t have to feel responsible for a man’s feelings before her own, where she didn’t owe anyone any favors. Where it was okay to just fuck, or not fuck, and leave a man to manage his own emotions.<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>And of course, there was the anger and angst and veritable durmundstrang that had been festering within Jae-Won for over a year. The same righteous fury that had fueled him since their break up now coursed through his system. How dare she continue to refuse him an explanation? Why torment him like this? It clearly wasn’t for lack of attraction. Her desire for him was palpable. She’d kissed him first - both times - down right inappropriately given the circumstances between them. And it lit a fire in his belly - a passion laced with animalistic rage - just thinking about it. </p><p>That she was dressed in a nightgown beneath her coat hadn’t escaped his attention, either. It made him crazy just wondering about it. Was she wearing undergarments? What color? What fabric? What would happen if he just ran his hands up her thighs to investigate? Would she slap him for taking hold of a breast, or kick him, or run away? If she did, would he give chase, pin her up against a wall and just take her anyways? He never would, of course, but the blood ran hot in his veins at the very thought. He honestly didn’t know how long he could keep holding himself back from her.</p><p>What was holding her back? And how on earth could he get her to talk?<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>I’m such a bad bitch, Eun-Oh thinks to herself. She knows that at some point Jae-Won deserved to know the truth, but she’d repeatedly acted the coward and failed to deliver. And if she’s being honest, she’s not entirely sure that, if given a second chance, she’d be able to “do the right thing.” Could she ever stomach the way his face would fall, or the way the light would leave his eyes, when he understood the depth of her deception? </p><p>She preferred the multiverse to time travel. She liked to think that in some alternate dimension out there, Jae-Won would never learn the truth about her. In that world, she would have remained brilliant, mysterious, carefree… the uncomplicated and beautiful Yoon Seo Na he’d met on the beach. She would live on in his memory that way, a brightly glowing nostalgia, a precious yearning enshrined on a jeweled pedestal, and the rubric against which he would measure all other women.</p><p>If only she could disappear, from his scrutiny and his memory and this moment and all of time… Or so she thought until suddenly, she was jarred back to the present by his hand running up her thigh and beneath her nightgown to her nipple, where she promptly dissolved at his touch.<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Jae-Won broke their kiss long enough to wet two fingers in his mouth. Paying no heed to the fact that they were out in the alleyway between multiple street lamps, or that Eun-Oh might try to kill him for his brazenness, he quickly hikes up her nightgown, revealing a great deal of plump ass and milky thigh to any innocent folks who might be passing by. </p><p>Eun-Oh struggles a bit at this abrupt exposure until he inserts one, then two fingers into her pussy, and she lets out a shuddering breath. “Mboyo?! What do you think you are doing?” she sputters.</p><p>He smiles boyishly at her. “Lee Eun-Oh, we’re going to play a game. </p><p>“This,” and he gives an especially deep thrust into her cunt, eliciting a shocked gasp from her and a stiffening in his already stiff cock, “is my lie detector. It’s going to help me tell when you’re lying… so you better tell the truth.</p><p>“First question, Lee Eun-Oh and don’t worry, it’s an easy one... are you wet?”</p><p>She could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment and arousal, the heat pooling in her center. There was no denying it to him or herself. But ever defiant, she lets out a disgruntled snort as she attempts to pull away from him. </p><p>He tightens his grip on her hip almost punishingly, and gives her a lascivious look that clearly says “i know that you know that you like it.” He leans down to whisper lustily into her ear, “I’ve got two fingers buried deep inside your hot, wet pussy right now… you can’t deny it.” </p><p>Continuing to work her cunt, he says, “you’re so wet I wish I could take you right now, right here on the street.” </p><p>FUCKK he’s hot, she admits to herself.</p><p>He hears her moan quietly. He’s still got it, he thinks to himself. On the island, he’d always get her off like this. Finger fucking and dirty talk, especially in public spaces. The workshop. The showers. The restaurant kitchen during a particularly slow lunch shift, once. After he’d figured it out, it didn’t take him long to learn just how to do it the way she liked it over many, many episodes of lovemaking.</p><p>“Next question. Do you miss my cock, Lee Eun-Oh?”</p><p>She gives a forced, breathy laugh like she’s all nonchalance, even though his fingers are pumping into her cunt and his expert thumb is drawing languid circles around her clit and she wants nothing more than to fuck each other senseless. </p><p>But she trains a disdainful look on him and gives him a soft slap on the face. “Fuck you!”</p><p>“Fuck me?!” He laughs. “Actually, I’m the one fucking you, right now, Eun-Oh.”</p><p>She refuses to look at him, but a low moan escapes her lips. </p><p>He applies faster friction to her clit with his thumb, and leans in closer, his breath hot on her neck. “Come on, tell me… Do you wish I were inside you right now, Eun-Oh?” he asks, this time almost plaintively, almost like he is praying for her permission, his dark brown eyes a little more sincere than mischievous. </p><p>She says nothing, but softens at his gentler tone. </p><p>In truth, it stoked her belly to hear him talk like this. She knew that he knew it. But hearing him call her by her real name, Lee Eun-Oh, while he finger fucked her against her car in the alleyway outside her apartment in Seoul was another matter entirely. He certainly seemed to be making a point, to prove that yes, he knows her, knows what makes her wet and what she’s made of, what she likes and who she is, even if she’s different from the manic pixie dream girl named Yoon Seo Na he met at the beach last year.</p><p>“I could, you know,” he purrs against her neck somewhat dangerously. “I could take you up against this car, right now, just like I did that day in the woodworking shop... do you remember?” </p><p>How could she not remember? It had been a deliciously ferocious and urgent coupling early on in their relationship and the day she’d learned he had god-given stamina. He’d been hard at work in the shop all day trying to fulfill a last minute order when she came to visit him. He’d tried to ignore her lingering touches on his arms and shoulders until he’d finally snapped, bending her over his workbench to take her from behind, his leather tool belt still slung low on his hips as he drilled into her like a jackhammer. She’d begged him to pull her by her hair and slap her ass and call her all sorts of names. </p><p>“Or that day in the rain? Your tits were so cute and pink through that thin, white shirt you always wore… I couldn’t resist when you basically begged me to fuck you in the sand, remember?”</p><p>She shivered at the memory. She’d been on top to start, and he’d been so deep inside her it’d hurt. Each time she’d moved to put some space between them, he’d slammed her right back down onto his shaft. That time she didn’t have to convince him to pull her hair. He did it to keep her tethered as he thrust into her, and also to bare her neck and breasts to him. He loved watching her tits bounce as he fucked her, sometimes putting her in different contortions or in front of the mirror just to make sure they were visible. He’d lasted so long in so many different positions that she was sore for the next three days.</p><p>“Or how about up on top of the camper trailer that night, under the Milky Way? You told me to take you flat on your belly, do you remember, Eun-Oh?”</p><p>That was the night they’d gotten “married.” It had been a night of deliberately slow and sensual love-making. One stacked on top of the other, Jae-Won slowly and deeply thrusting in, deliriously slow withdrawals out, for hours, just two undulating ribbons of electrons and cells glowing in a moonlit night…</p><p>“Barrebah! Tell me!” he barks, his stare piercing her like the deft fingers working her cunt. </p><p>“Yes,” she finally stutters at him, eyes snapping open, pupils blown wide with lust and nostalgia. “I remember all of it.”</p><p>Her fervent look and shuddering breath and erratic hip movements told him she was coming undone, so he decided to ask his last question.</p><p>“Do you still love me, Lee Eun-Oh?” There was a desperate quiver in his voice, like he was reaching the end of his rope, and she found it frightening and unbearable and erotic all at once. </p><p>“Look at me, Eun-Oh,” he ordered in a voice that brooked no opposition, and a hard hand on her chin. “Just say it. Tell me you love me! Fuck, tell me you don’t love me. Just look me in the eyes and tell me the goddamned truth!” </p><p>The heat in his voice floods her. She wonders, have I done this to him? It scares her a little, but fuck, she loves that aggressive, dominant yang energy. She can’t deny how much it exhilarates her, how much it arouses her to know he’s holding back this tidal wave of power that could easily overwhelm her… and that she has the power, with just a few words, glances or touches, to unleash that torrent upon herself. </p><p>He slows his fingers to a stop inside her. She shifts unhappily at the disruption. A few moments later, he whispers softly, “just tell me, Eun-Oh, please.”</p><p>“Are you still in love with me?” </p><p>She finally looks up at him, and accepts that her ruse is up. Just look at her. After just one kiss, she’s up against a car with her legs spread wide and her nightgown up around her hips, grinding on his fingers like a wanton whore in the street. How could she deny it? </p><p>“Jae-Won-a…” she falters, choking on emotion as she begins.</p><p>How would she ever begin to explain it all to him? Would he ever be able to understand? Would he ever be able to forgive her?</p><p>She takes a deep breath. No more hesitation, no more running away. </p><p>“Jae-Won-a. Choua. Of course I like you! </p><p>“Anniyah, anniyah… okay. </p><p>“Jae-Won-a, Sarangheo...</p><p>“Sarangheo, Jae-Won-a. I have loved you since Day 1...</p><p>“I never meant to hurt you... </p><p>“I never intended - </p><p>“I wanted to - </p><p>“I just - </p><p>“Oh, where do I even - “</p><p>Suddenly, Jae-Won interrupts her stuttering with a hard kiss, pressing his lips hard onto hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth, widening and deepening their kiss. With one hand on his collar pulling him closer, Eun-Ho takes the opportunity to stroke his hardened length through his pants, the contact sending a molten jolt through his nervous system. It’s the first time anyone has touched him since the island. Jae-Won thrusts into her hand, relishing her emboldened touch. </p><p>He doesn’t need to hear the rest of her answer. Not yet. It’s enough to know she still loved him. Still wanted him. Had in fact never stopped wanting him. They could sort through all the details later, but right now his heart was racing and his cock was a steel rod threatening to bust out his pant leg. He wanted to suckle her neck and thumb her breast and finger fuck her until she wailed and fell apart in his arms, and then he would fuck her again until they both went limp, spent and dazzled. The rest could wait.</p><p>As the depth of emotion finally crashes around her, Eun-Oh feels tears starting to percolate at the corners of her eyes. She presses down onto his fingers, encouraging him to fuck her harder, faster. She begins to buck against him, panting wildly, feeling herself come apart at the seams, too desperate for release to consider the shame of being finger fucked by her ex in the alleyway outside her home. Soon, she hears roaring in her ears and that nebula of glittery warmth extending from her core to her toes to her fingertips to her scalp.</p><p>“Sarangheo, Lee Eun-Oh,” whispers Jae-Won as the stars begin to explode behind her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>